<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain’t A Phone Commercial XXX by daxg2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710849">Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain’t A Phone Commercial XXX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001'>daxg2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TV Commercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Facials, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn Parody, Recorded Sex, TV commercial, Uzbekistan-born American, porn star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milana Vayntrub stars in a porno parody of a commercial for a certain phone company with porn star Johnny Sins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Adams/Male Customer, Milana Vayntrub/Johnny Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain’t A Phone Commercial XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the actresses, TV shows, people, places, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the TV commercials, trademarks, actresses etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story.</p><p>Starring: Milana Vayntrub, Johnny Sins</p><p>Celebs Meet Porn Stars: This Ain’t A Phone Commercial XXX</p><p>An erotic celebrity fan-fiction story. <br/>Based on an idea/series by Cadeauxxx</p><p>Written by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) </p><p>Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, inter.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Before the main feature stars up, some behind the scenes footage is shown with a camera moving along a backstage corridor before going to a door with a gold star put on the door. The name MILANA VAYNTRUB written on it as a hand comes into shot and knocks on the door. A few seconds later it opened and we indeed see the gorgeous actress of film, television, and especially known for television commercials of a certain telecommunications company. Milana Vayntrub giving a smile as she leans out, holding what looks a like a blue shirt.</p><p>“Hey… You guys know that when I asked for clothes that looked like what I wore in the commercials? I wanted a shirt that fitted.” Milana said with a cheeky smile. “This thing is like a size, maybe even more, too small for me! No way I’m fitting into this wearing a bra under it.”<br/>“I don’t thin your co-star is going to be complaining about that.” The voice of the cameraman pointed out. “But I just wanted a quick question before we start filming today. Why? Why come and do a porno? Especially of a parody of probably your most famous role?”<br/>“Well, yeah sure, I might make some people mad… But they did fire me from playing Lily Adams for like four years or so. I deserve some payback, right?” Vayntrub claimed with an unapologetic smile. “Besides, I might as well do something that I want to do. Not like I’m probably gonna be a super-heroine any time soon after that pilot show I did never got picked up. Might as well give the fans what they want too, right?” She said, opening the door slightly. Showing off that she was wearing a black bra that showed off plenty of her large breasts. “And… Well? The pay is pretty good too… Now if you’ll excuse me? Guess I’ve got to let the twins breathe for a bit before I struggle into this shirt...” She said, giving the camera a wink before she closed the door.</p><p>* * *</p><p>This Ain’t A Phone Commercial XXX</p><p>The video starts up with what looks like a standard enough store set with generic posters in the background advertising sales and deals, with a podium-like table in the middle with a couple of phones on it and a tablet. There’s even a sales counter in the background with a cash register on it. Standing in it, looking over a smartphone, is the male lead for this porn tape. The well known veteran actor and director of many a skin flicks in the muscular, bald headed Johnny Sins. Dressed in casual jeans and a plain shirt as he has on a thoughtful expression as he looks over the device.</p><p>The footage changes to a rather blunt and lewd close up shot of a set of large, rounded breasts bouncing in a blue shirt with a name tag reading ‘LILY’ pinned at the side. The camera zooming back to show the smiling face of the gorgeous actress Milana Vayntrub as she portrays her famed TV commercial character for a certain mobile phone company of Lily Adams. Vayntrub’s shirt being deliberately a size too small, the buttons of her blue shirt barely containing her lovely, sizeable breasts. The top couple of buttons undone too for a glimpse at cleavage created by the top. The attire of the Uzbekistan-born American completed with dark pants while her long brunette hair hangs down behind her.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Sir!” Milana greets with a friendly smile and a tone to match as she plays her role. “Looking for an upgrade?”<br/>“Well, yes I’m...”  Johnny starts to say, before he looks at Vayntrub and his eyes widen with a classic over the top stunning expression, drawn instantly to her bust. “Sorry! Yes, I’m looking for, uh, a new phone, yeah.”<br/>“Well, what kind of phone are you looking for?” ‘Lily’ asks, acting like she doesn’t notice the staring. “We’ve got plenty of great plans for calls, texts and data no matter the make or model you’re looking for!”<br/>“If I’m being honest...” He again has to snap himself out of looking at her chest. “I really need a phone that’s gonna take some real great photos and videos.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s an easy one. Here!” Milana picks up a phone from the table, offering it to him as he takes it and swipes it open to unlock. “This is the latest model. Mega pixel camera, 4K video, and plenty of storage space.” She explained, making him nod his head sounding impressed. “You can snap away for all the selfies and social media vids you could ever need!” She adds with a smile.<br/>“Sounds good… But, uh, I’m not actually gonna be using this for those kind of pictures...” Sins admitted, smiling a bit himself as he looked to her. “I’m, uh… I’m a porn star. I’m gonna use these to film some new videos and all that for my personal site.”<br/>“...Oh!” The eyes of ‘Lily’ went wide as she nodded, looking him over. “Well, I guess… That’s the phone for you then! You can film all the porn you want onto that one!”<br/>“Hmmmm… Are you sure? Because if this one of those high priced, top of the line ones I don’t just want to splash out and it not being worth my while...” He claimed, moving a little closer towards her. “Mind if we, you know...” Johnny glanced back and forth around the deserted ‘shop’. “Maybe test out what this thing can film?”</p><p>“Test out? You mean...” She thinks it over, biting her bottom lip a little. “Well, I do need to rack up my sales and commission… Don’t want to end up with another years long break from doing this job...” She mused before she stepped closer to him. “But you’ll be signing up for the big data plan after this, OK?”<br/>“Oh, I know all about big alright...” He gave a cheesy joke as he watched her as she lowered herself down to her knees in front of him. Holding the smartphone up with both hands like he’s going to record her.<br/>The footage changing to indeed a Point-Of-View style shot down as ‘Lily’ undoes his belt and zipper. The footage being rather steady so perhaps the magic of editing allowing for a different filming device than a phone to capture this shot. Soon lowering his jeans down and letting a cock-shocked expression cover her face when she got a look at the long, thick pornstar cock that was freed. “Woah! And I thought it was just our sales here that were huge!” She jokes as she soon smiles. Taking a hold of his rob and starting to stroke him off as she looked up at the ‘camera’. “But remember, I’m just doing this for a sale. Don’t want you thinking I just blow any good looking guy who comes into my store, OK?” She claimed as she stroked his cock, getting him nice and hard.</p><p>After a round of pumps, Milana brought her mouth to the tip as she pushed her tongue out. Making him groan softly as she ran her wet tongue across the crown. Swirling all the way around a couple of times before she leaned down. Running her tongue along the side, and the back the way up before her hand went back onto him to stroke him off. Staring up as circled around the head again as she got used to the taste of him. Her work more than enough to ensure she was holding a thick, long dick of a man she’s only just met in her hand. The sight even more sinful that she knew she was being recorded doing this (both in her commercial character and in terms of this porno parody altogether).</p><p>“And no, you don’t get a blowjob plan as part of the deal after you buy this.” She teased with a sexy smirk, before she opened her mouth. Taking that big cock between her nicely full and soft lips. Getting an approving moan out of her co-star as she began to work over the upper portion of him. Sliding those thick inches in and out of her mouth while her hand stroked off the lower part for a nice double team. Groaning herself around his vast size as her pace was slow and steady, getting used to such a big size between her lips. Sliding her head down and then back up until just the crown was still in her mouth before she pushed back down. Already having to use her free hand to reach up and brush her brunette hair back into place out of her line of sight, ensuring that the camera filming her got that clear shot of what she was performing on his shaft.</p><p>“Mmmmmmphhh… Mmmmm!! Hmmmmmphhh...” She moaned around his dick as she bobbed back and forth. Still clad completely in her uniform but now hardened nipples poking through the famous blue shirt hugging to her large chest. Starting to get this cock nicely coated in her saliva as she pushed up and down. Her hand now changing tactics from just stroking him off to now more just holding him in place as her mouth pushed down a little further onto his thickness. “Mmmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!!! Mmmmmmhhhh...” She slurped away with muffled cries, not trying to hold back her lusty motion as she took his big cock in and out of her warm, wet mouth. His own groans of pleasure easily heard as he let her get all the attention as she sucked him off. The view also perfect for getting the down shot at the cleavage she was offering up as her tits were bouncing slightly from the motion of her head.</p><p>“Mmmmm… That’s it, Lily… Gotta make sure this camera films all the sights and sounds...” Johnny encouraged between his moans as he got to enjoy the stunning, curvy actress slurping away on his fat cock. Acting like she was more suited to this kind of on-camera action than comedic performances on television commercials. He wasn’t complaining as he watched his cock vanish up into that wet and warm oral hole of the Uzbekistan-born beauty as she smoothly moved up and down. The saliva dripping down his inches from the repeated motion. Only moving his own hand down into shot once in a while as he brushed her hair back away from her gorgeous face so he, and the recording camera, could see her sucking dick over and over without an obstruction.</p><p>“MMMMM… MMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmphhh...” Vayntrub continued to moan around the cock she was blowing as she played out her famous character performing oral sex swiftly and easily. Pushing down so far onto his length that her mouth was almost touching the fingers she had wrapped around his base. Gagging ever so slightly when she moved down, taking a bit more cock than she can handle but still giving his blowjob all that she could give. Staring up with a sinful look as she slurped back and forth. Showing no issue with the drops of her own spit that were falling from off her own chin and from that prick she was servicing onto her own breasts. Staining the familiar blue shirt and onto her name tag as she continued to suck away. Another gag escaping her before she moved up, and gave the upper part a quick round of slurps while her hand stroked away to really work the saliva over that shaft.</p><p>Eventually, she pulled off with a groan perfectly loud and naughty for such a skin flick. “Well! Guess that’s a service plan of sorts!” ‘Lily’ joked with a laugh as she stroked his dick. “And I’m guessing that’s not gonna be enough of a ‘test’ for you either, huh?” She assumed as she let go of his dick in order to stand up.<br/>“If you want that sale? Nah, I’m gonna need a little more than just an initial trial...” Sins said with a smile as he was undoing his shirt to slip it off.<br/>The footage changing to a side shot of both stars, as Milana reached up and unbuttoned the rest of her top. Pulling it open and letting those large, rounded breasts of hers be exposed. Much to her co-star’s jaw dropping approval. “What? It’s not just the data plans around here that are big!” She smirked, before she continued to undress. Turning around and easing her pants down, exposing a nicely rounded backside along with a completely shaved, and already a little wet looking, pussy. “So! Shall we… Oh?” <br/>She was about to ask, but as soon as she stepped out of her pants she was moved to lean over against the display table. Positioned perfectly so her front was facing out towards the camera and he made her stand on one leg. Holding the other leg up and using his strength to easily keep her in place as he lined his shaft up with her entrance. </p><p>“MMMMMM...” Milana moaned out, watching with a look of desire and awe as that fat cock was pushed into her box from the side. Making her reach across to hold the edge of the table she was not being fucked again as she began to groan as the thrusting began. Her eyes locked onto between her legs to witness the back and forth invasion of quite clearly the biggest dick she’s taken in her life moving into another of her holes. Only moments after she’d coated his prick with her spit from a red hot blowjob, and now getting fucked by that same thick and lengthy piece of man-meat. “AHHHHH… B-bareback isn’t covered by this kind of plan! MMMMM! Ooooooooh FUCK...” She groaned, seeing that he didn’t even stop to put on protection before he’d kicked off thrusting nice and firmly into her twat. Already pushing in deep to make sure he got to really test out her pleasurable tunnel, and let her adjust to the vast size, before he went fully in.</p><p>He was moaning too of course, but letting his actions do the talking so the attention quite rightly could be on the stunning actress of film and television taking a big hard cock. Already making her gorgeous body jolt in response to his stiff pumps as her large breasts jiggled, hanging just above the table she was leaning against. Showing off his veteran ability as he smoothly and effortlessly worked himself in and out of that tight, dampening snatch of the busty brunette. Keeping her more than moaning out as well as the repeated motion made one of the prop phones slip off from the table they’re using from the vibrations. Multitasking with ease to both keep her held up and securely in place as well as driving his member deeply into her snugness so he could moan out with approval. Staying in character himself as he free hand held up his smartphone to act like he was recording himself fucking her, when clearly the side camera was more than recording every sinful second of this action.</p><p>“MMMMMM FUCK!! Mmmmmm!! FUCK!! Oh fuck that’s big!! MMMMMM...” The woman playing out a perverted version of her famed Lily Adams character groaned out as she took that cock from the side. Showing how much she was loving taking a nice fat cock as her lusty eyes switched from glancing up to exchange a look of desire with the hunky co-star of this porno to back down to her crotch. Looking almost hypnotised by the sight of his rod ploughing into her box over and over to ensure she was very wet already. “AHHHHH… I might have to… Ooooooooh MMMMM!! Sneak you a little discount offer after this! MMMMM...” She groaned, staying in her role herself and impressively so, considering how deeply and stiffly she’s getting fucked in this leaning position. Her large tits swaying as they hung down, but her main concern was using her free hand to keep brushing her hair away from her face so she could be easily filmed taking each and every thrust from that big dick.</p><p>Soon enough, the smack of bodies connecting sounded out as that thick American cock drove in all the way to the hilt into the Uzbekistan-born American’s tight wet pussy. Keeping her rocking back and forth as the display table she was gripping onto creaked a bit from being used as an aid for this shameless action. Both their moans being heard loud and clear as she got pounded from the side. ‘Lily’ groaning out no matter if those inches were being pulled out of her already nicely used tunnel or if that cock was being driven firmly back up into her. The scene even naughtier considering she only had on a version of her uniform blue shirt from the commercials with her name tag clearly visible as she got fucked by a naked stud in this phone shop set.</p><p>“MMMMM!! FUCK!! Yeah… Give me that big fucking cock!! MMMMM!! Nice and fucking deep...” She groaned her demand, sliding a hand up the strong arm that was keeping her leg raised up and held so he had full, smooth access to work his cock like a piston into her twat. Filling her up with thick inches again and again as he went in balls deep to make her moan out. Her head tilting back in delight when she took a particularly stiff thrusts before bringing herself back to again gaze with fiery desire at her co-star for this porno parody. “MMMMM… Like that pussy, huh? MMMMM… Bet you wish I was… Ahhhhhh! One of those pornstars you’re gonna fuck with this new high spec… MMMMM! Top of the range, competition blowing away camera you’re gonna get… MMMM! On a great fucking phone plan from me!” She ranted with a sexy smile, managing to play out her role in a lewd way to act like this was a commercial turned dirty. As if the sight of her taking dick wasn’t red hot enough already to be good enough on its own.</p><p>“MMMMM… Want to be a pornstar, huh?” Johnny smirked, pulling out of her pussy to make them both groan. “Then come give me some of those tits, babe...” He more than suggested, especially since he was setting her leg back down and moving her from off this display table.</p><p>“I bet you want these fucking tits!” Vayntrub returned the look, moving down to her knees as she wrapped her breasts around the cock that has just come straight from her pussy. Starting to slide them up and down his fat cock as he moaned out. Licking her own lips as she cupped her mounds from the sides to create deep, sexy cleavage so his member could pop in and out of her titties as she worked him over. “You and every guy who comes into my store stares at my tits before they even look at a phone!” She added but with a shameless smile as she wanked off his cock with her rounded chest. Groaning herself as she enjoyed the hot sensation of such a massive dick between her mounds. A fitting size of manhood for a chest of her desirable size.</p><p>The video changing shots once again to the POV view looking down as it gave the impression the lucky customer was staring down and filming with the camera the beauty currently fucking his dick with her tits was trying to get him to buy. The more than ample flesh jiggling away as it worked up and down from her motion. A sexy slapping sound ringing out whenever she brought her jugs down to meet his crotch before she lifted them smoothly back up. Making his prick vanish between her mountains before quickly the head and an inch or two reappeared from out of the top. Clearly, she knows how to use her often lusted after assets to pleasure a man. Looking like she was a pornstar pro in her own right with how easily her bust was making him moan out in delight as she stroked away with her tits.</p><p>“MMMMM… You’d better be using the wide shot mode on that camera… AHHHH… If you want to capture all of my huge fucking tits, fucking this… MMMMM… Big fucking dick of yours...” She sensually teased him with a confident smile as she continued to work her breasts up and down his length for a round of pumps. Shaking her head a bit to flick hair out of the way as she worked her mounds all the way up then right back down to the base. Showing no issue with the feeling of smearing her own pussy juices off of those fat inches onto herself. She even leaned over him, letting a dollop of saliva fall from his mouth onto the tip of his dick before her tits rubbed it onto his cock from the next rep she delivered over his length.</p><p>Her studly co-star for this porno version of one of her phone company TV commercials continued to moan out himself. Showing his own ability at being able to take such a titjob from the pair of fantastic boobs of the Uzbekistan-born stunner. Easily pleasuring and handling this fat American dick with stroke after stroke from her chest as she held her mounds at the sides. So no matter if the video used that down POV shot or the angle from the side the titty fuck looked smoking hot from any viewpoint. All as her famous blue work shirt just hung onto her arms as she continued to use her upper body to satisfy him with pump after pump between her breasts. His groans making it sound like getting to fuck her tits was just as good as when he’d been deep in her mouth or pussy.</p><p>Unable to help herself, she let go of his cock as she released her tits. Only to greedily take his shaft into her mouth, guiding him in with a hand as she sinfully stared up. “MMMMMM… MMMMMPHH...” She bobbed deeply up and down on him. Getting a faint taste of her own pussy from off the inches as she slurped and used her palm to twist around the base for a bonus dose of pleasure. He co-star not objecting to the switch up so she slurped away for another dose of her saliva all over him. Showing her own arousal as she used her free hand to grope away at her own chest, causing herself to let out a muffled groan around his prick as she worked her full lips up and down on him. Effortlessly going from one means of using her body to please him to another to further make it look like she should have been starring in skin flicks all along instead of TV and film productions.</p><p>Lifting her head off, ‘Lily’ smiled as she straightened out her open buttoned shirt so her name tag could be clearly made out. “Still not done?” She glanced over his rock hard dick as she stood up. “Guess I’d better give you that full plan coverage treatment then...” She claimed, moving over towards the sales counter on the set. <br/>Her co-star easily following her as she moved to hop up onto the counter, and then laying on her back onto it as she reached back, gripping the cash register with one hand. Her legs already spreading invitingly side before he’d even moved between them. When he did, she was right there to line his shaft up once again with her wet box as he pushed in, getting them both moaning out once again.</p><p>The footage went again to a POV shot. Right own at Milana’s crotch as the hunk filling her up went balls deep easily into her snatch to make her groan. A hand gripping her thigh for support as he started to pump away. Getting that sinful slap of them connecting ringing out over and over as his muscular body connected with her curvy frame. The stiffness of his motion making her breasts bounce as her body rocked on the smooth surface of the counter she was now being fucked on. Just an added bonus to glance up at, along with the look of pleasure on her face, before focusing back onto that smoking hot sight of a big cock driving into some tight, wet pussy. All as the sounds of moans from both of them filled the air for the perfect soundtrack of a XXX-rated parody.</p><p>“MMMMM FUCK!! FUCKING DEEP!! MMMMM! FUCK!!” The voice of ‘Lily Adams’ moaned out loudly and without any hint of shame even as the sweat was rolling off her body to further strain that famous blue shirt of hers. Strands of her brunette hair hanging loosely over her gorgeous face but doing nothing to hide the pleasure she was getting from being speared with a fat cock. “AHHHHH!! MMMMM YEAH… FUCK ME! MMMMM FUCK ME NICE AND… AHHHHH!! FUCKING HARD!! MMMMM!!” It wasn’t exactly a strictly in-character performance here but if the ends justified the means, no one would be complaining from this flaming hot result being filmed. Groping her own breast as she took this pumping and her hand behind her gripping the cash register prop just for something to hold as she got plenty of pleasure. Experiencing why her co-star is one of the best in porn to deliver such a top notch pounding to a beautiful actress. More than making the most of a chance to pound celebrity pussy and from her constant cries of delight he was more than accomplishing that goal.</p><p>Switching to the side shot, the open shirt she still had on didn’t cover up anything especially not those massive, jiggling tits that bounced back and forth as she lay on the counter. The prop cash register ending up being pushed to the ground from a lusty unintentional shove from the Uzbekistan-born beauty being fucked so hard and good by a big American dick. During the profile view, the stud hammering her made sure to keep her near leg pushed out so that the sight of his fat member ploughing into her snatch was clearly visible. All those thick inches ramming in and out like he was a machine, keeping her groaning out in delight. Even managing to keep the little touch of his other hand holding the smart phone to pretend it was filming this sex to keep the plot, not that seeing such a busty beauty getting pounded needed one, rolling on.</p><p>Pistoning his dick back and forth into her snatch, Sins continued to perform as expected from a long time worker in the pornography business. Perhaps having never had a co-star as famous, maybe even as gorgeous as the curvy beauty he was burying his cock into. Sweating now himself but with still plenty in the tank as he drove his rod back and forth into the now very familiar territory of her love tunnel. His balls smacking into her whenever he drove forward and filled her up. Only withdrawing a couple of inches before slamming back in to the hilt much to both of their moaning approval. Thankful no doubt that he wasn’t having to actually use the phone he was clutching to try and film anything. Letting the other cameras do that job whether it was the one at the side or that POV one. Leaving him to focus on his job of giving this woman one Hell of a fuck to remember, and an even better sex tape as a result.</p><p>“MMMMM FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK MMMMM!!” Her body arching up deliciously, Milana had both hands back gripping the edge of the counter she was being nailed on. Pleasure clear to see and heard loud and clear in her voice. No need for any faking of an orgasm here as she started bucking against the pumps still driving deep into her twat. Giving her an intense orgasm to leave her groaning out as the sweat covered her already desirable enough body. “MMMMM… FUUUUUCK… MMMMM...” She gasped out with a wide, naughty smile. Still made to jolt back and forth as she more than happily allowed this stud to have his way with her pussy to keep plunging in deep and quick. The fact that he’d managed to stay rock solid inside of her when her walls gripped him from her peak being impressive in its own right. But he wouldn’t have gotten this part to give this beauty some on-camera action if he couldn’t last.</p><p>“MMMMM… So, about that phone plan discount...” Johnny said with a rightfully proud tone, considering he’d made such a stunning woman cum. Easing his cock out of that well fucked pussy as he stepped back.<br/>“Ahhhhhh...” Milana took a moment to catch some much needed air before she finally rolled over so she could stand on the floor off from the counter. “Not before I’ve finished my job… Can’t make a sale without doing the full sales pitch and showcase, right?” She grinned, once again getting down to her knees in front of him.</p><p>Yet again she took that fat American cock into her Uzbekistan-born American mouth. Now getting the full flavour of her own juices from off of those fat inches as she wrapped her full lips around him. Cleaning off his cock with a round of bobs as she was so in the zone that he had to do the job of brushing her hair out of the way so the camera could get in close to film her sucking dick one more time. Her muffled groans heard as her cheeks flexed as she took him in and out of her oral hole. Not even using a hand to pump him as her palms roamed seductively up his toned thighs as she blew him nice and deep. Perhaps breaking character when a sinful side glance at the camera she knew was still filming her, but so deep into this porno no one was complaining about that.</p><p>Certainly not the long time veteran getting his dick sucked by the beauty from TV and film as she knelt and slurped away. Replacing pussy juices with her saliva as she bobbed away up and down, gagging just like before when she was a little too eager and took in too many inches than she could normally handle. Just like before her large tits bounced from the motion she was doing for an extra visual treat. Keeping her lips tightly wrapped around that fuck-stick she’d just came over. Not stopping her sucks on her co-star even when he finally started to pulse inside of her clearly talented and not just for starring in commercials mouth.</p><p>He did the job for her and pulled out, and instantly she looked up and opened her mouth up. Sticking her tongue out for an unmissable target as he stroked away rapidly with deep groans. Milana closed her eyes just in time to avoid being blinded when the first blast fired out and went over her face, the top of the shot of spunk catching into her brunette hair over her forehead. Soon dumping the rest of his thick, sizeable load over her cheeks and nose, with plenty of it going into her mouth and onto that extended tongue to make her groan in approval. Pumping away until he began to go soft, wiping the last drops onto her tongue before he stepped back. Allowing the camera to move in and capture a last fantastic image as she closed her mouth and used a shamelessly loud gulp to swallow down the collected load. The rest of the money shot staying dripping from her face onto her tits and that famed blue work shirt as she smiled broadly.</p><p>“Well, if it gets a sale done? I don’t think my Bosses will be too mad… If they don’t find out that is. The last time they did? I got uh, ‘suspended’ for like four years from this job.” ‘Lily’ claimed as she stayed kneeling with the spunk across her face. “Now let’s talk about that finance plan… And I think I’ve got a real big one to match, well, everything else about you...” Vayntrub said with another sexy smile as the camera moved in, scanning her chest and zooming in on her name tag and drop of cum that’s now staining it. The sight the footage ends on as the video fades to black.</p><p>* * *</p><p>While I'm not taking suggestions for stories to do in the future, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>